


The Substitute

by moreorles



Series: Station 19 Theme Week [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Station 19 theme week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: Written for Day Four of Station 19 Theme Week: Freelancing (Author's Choice)A substitute captain fills in during Sullivan's recuperation.





	The Substitute

“Hi.” He’s chopping vegetables when she lets herself in.

“Hey, you.” She hangs up her coat and toes off her shoes before stepping over to him for a quick kiss.

She’s washing her hands to help when she says, “So, big day at Nineteen.”

“Oh?” he glances at her, confused.

“Yeah. Our first day with the sub while Sullivan recuperates.”

“Oh. Right,” he plays along, “How’d it go?” He passes her the knife and goes to the stove to stir.

“Not terrible. He’s way over qualified, and a bit of a hard ass,” she shrugs, chops, “but damn is he nice to look at.”

He chuckles at that. “Should I be worried?”

“I hate to say it, but I have a bit of a crush. No one knows his story, though. Not sure if he’s available.”

“Hm. Well, sadly for you, I have it on good authority that he’s taken.”

“No,” she whines. “Happily? I’m patient.”

He rolls his eyes, steps up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist. “He’d probably deny it, but I’ve heard the word smitten bandied about.”

“Smitten, huh? Lucky girl. Because that man is _fine_ ,” she turns at that, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. “The most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen, and his _voice_. I’m only a little embarrassed to tell you that hearing him give orders was not the worst part of my day. And his ass in his uniform. Who knew polyester could look that good?”

He’s laughing now, shaking his head at her fondly. “I’m glad you enjoyed your eye-candy today. My day was torture.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you were right there all day and I couldn’t do this,” he says, kissing her mouth. “Or this,” he kisses her neck. “Or this,” he says, wrapping her up in a hug.

She squeezes him back and says, “I really am a lucky girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at moreorlesme.tumblr.com if you want to come say hello.


End file.
